


Barista

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico thought the cute barista was flirting with him. That's what free drinks and circling things with hearts meant, right?</p><p>And he was pretty sure he was flirting back. Not that he really knew how to flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barista

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Solangelo I wrote over a year ago. It was also in the Solangelo anthology. I've edited it a bit, but will probably come back and edit it some more later.

Nico bit his lips together, making a popping sound when he pushed them out. His eyes skimmed the fancy shops menu as he looked for  coffee that wouldn’t taste like one.

When the person in front of him moved on, he took the last big step toward the counter and leaned an arm on it, drumming his fingers, still looking at the menu.

“What can I do ‘ya for?”

Nico looked up at the barista. He was grinning far too brightly for five in the morning, but he was likely used to being up and going at this time, and was perhaps also very good at his job.

“Do you think the caffeine in a tea can keep me awake after two consecutive all nighters?”

The barista smirked. “Afraid not. Not unless you want a shot of espresso.”

Nico grunted. “No thanks. Well, what do you have that tastes the least like coffee?”

The barista put a finger on his chin and turned to look at the menu. “Let’s see.”

Nico made the conscious decision to look him over.

He was tall, lanky, tan. No Percy, but still attractive.

He was examining his splatter of freckles and the shape of his eyebrows when he looked over to Nico from the corner of his eye. Nico looked to the side, turning his head.

“Well, if you like chocolate, the frozen s’mores macchiato is good.”

Nico squinted at the menu, trying to find the item. He gave up, shrugging his bag up on his shoulder. “All right, give me a large.” He pulled out his wallet, but the barista waved it away.

“First ones free.”

Nico stalled. “Really?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry about it.” He grabbed a cup and tossed it up so it flipped a couple times and caught it.

Nico was tempted to clap. He was easily amused by these little tricks, but just smirked instead. “Do you juggle, too?”

“Only hearts.”

He raised a brow at the barista. That was way too cheesy, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find it charming.

He detested how much of a sap he was.

“So what’s your name?”

“My name?”

The barista held a pen to the cup. “For the order.”

Nico looked around the cafe. The lady before him had left, and the only other person there was an older woman making a random drink for herself.

“Um.” He looked back to the barista. “Nico.”

He said his name slowly as he wrote it out, making Nico blush. It sounded very flirty.

He took the chance to glance at his chest, looking for a name tag, but saw none.

What kind of employee doesn’t wear a name tag?

“All right.”

Nico looked up, blushing even more, but he calmed when he found the barista still looking at the cup, grinning at it like he was proud.

“That’ll be finished down at the other side of the counter.”

Nico nodded. “Thanks.” He tossed a dollar into the tip jar and went to a table in the corner where he could keep his back to the wall, tossing his bag onto the opposing chair and pulled his laptop out, getting to work.

“Nico?”

His head shot up. The barista was standing beside him, holding his cup, and grinning down at him. He was only about six inches away from him, and towered over him.

“I called your name three times before coming over. You were sucked into whatever you’re doing pretty hard.” He leaned over slightly to look at Nico’s computer. “What are you doing?”

He wanted to snap that it was none of his business, but refrained. He was suppose to be changing, being more open.

He chewed on his lip, mulling over exactly how to explain his project.

“My creative writing programme requires that we write a novella every year to track our progress.”

“You’re a creative writing major? That’s awesome.” He set the drink down and pulled a chair up to the table, sitting backwards in it. “What’s your book about?”

Nico stared at him, gaping slightly. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

The barista waved his question away. “Nah. We’re typically dead until ten. I’ve got time. Besides.” He leaned forward, his arms crossed on the back of his chair. “Judging by the way you fidget, I’d say you have anxiety. Which means caffeine can have some pretty negative effects on you. What kind of a doctor would I be if I didn’t keep an eye on you?”

“You’re a doctor?”

“Well.” He blushed, ducking his head. “Pre-med.”

“Still pretty cool.” Nico took a sip of his drink and shuddered. “Disgusting.”

“At least you didn’t pay for it.”

“There is that.” He glared at the offending drink and saw that the barista had wrote his name as “Um Nico” and scowled, rolling his eyes. He drank some more, tempted to down it just so it would be gone, but he needed it to last.

“So you never answered me. What’s it about?”

“Oh. Um.” Nico stared at the screen. The idea seemed awesome when he thought of it, even while he was writing, but now it seemed immature. A child’s fantasy. Of course, children were his target audience.

He wrinkled his nose at the barista. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, right. I’m Will.” He held his hand out for Nico to shake.

He obliged hesitantly. Will’s grip was firm, and it made his arm tingle, so he pulled way.

“See? Now we’re friends.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Whatever. So what’s it about?”

Nico looked to his computer, staring at the words. He scratched idly at the corner of the table. “Well, I’m writing about a pirate looking for the golden fleece to protect her ship from the navy.”

“So you’re mixing pirates and Greek mythology?”

He started to tap. “Yeah.”

“That’s so cool.”

Nico looked at Will, who was grinning. This guy smiled too much.

“Where did you get the idea?”

It was weird how that stupid praise broke down his wall and he found himself smiling back.

“Well, I’ve been really into pirates since I was a kid, and Greek mythology’s my minor.”

“Man, that’s awesome. I really envy creative types. The rest of my family’s really creative, but the most I can do is draw a dumb stick figure.”

“You have a big family?”

“Kinda. I’m my mum’s only kid, but my dad’s got four. He’s a pretty big playboy.”

“So you’ve got three siblings?”

“Well, technically four, but Octavian’s estranged, or disowned. Either way good riddance. The guy’s a creep.”

“Octavian?”

Will snorted. “Yeah. Not sure what his mum was thinking.” He took a sip of Nico’s drink, and it seemed so casual he almost didn’t notice. “What about you?”

“I have two sisters.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Bianca and Hazel. She actually suggested this place to me. Hazel did.”

“Hazel.” He covered part of his mouth. “Hazel, Hazel, Hazel. Does she look like you?”

Nico smirked. “Not really. She’s my half sister. She’s black with pretty light brown hair and golden eyes. Petite. What?”

“You really do love her, don’t you?”

Nico leaned away from him. “What?”

“Your face. When you talk about her you become a lot less guarded. No, don’t do that. It’s sweet.”

Nico crossed his arms, closing himself off.

“Okay, what about Bianca?”

No. No, he didn’t want to talk about Bianca. Not with some relative stranger.

“Okay.” Will held up his hands. “I get it. The sisters are off limits. Can I ask about the book at least?”

Nico looked back to his computer, his body relaxing. “Yeah, okay.”

“Okay. So, why a female pirate?”

Nico found himself smiling again, excited to share his ideas. Sure, his friends were interested and would listen to him talk, but they never wanted to know more. It was mostly them being polite. “Have you ever read about female pirates? They’re brutal.”

“I imagine they had to be. You know, you should talk to my friend Lou Ellen about this. She’s a woman’s history major.”

Immediately Nico was interested. He knew his fair share about pirates, but she could be better than any Google search he could do.

“Here. Let me give you my number. I can hook you two up.”

What.

He searched his apron for some paper, making a face. “Where did I put that notebook?”

“Here.” Nico pulled out his own notebook, the one he used for character creation, and flipped to a blank page. When he passed it to Will, he received a beaming grin, and he could feel himself burning up.

Was Will hitting on him?

Was Nico flirting back?

Nico had never flirted. Ever. Not even with Percy.

Especially not with Percy.

Okay, not much with Percy.

Will handed the notebook back. “Just shoot me a text when you want to meet up.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Will sat up and looked to the door when someone walked in.

Nico hadn’t realized how much Will was leaning into him, or how much Nico was leaning back.

“Hey, bar wench. Stop flirting and make me a drink.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He turned back to Nico. “I’ll catch you later.” He took another drink of Nico’s disgusting concoction and went back to work.

And this time, Nico was very aware of the action.

He watched Will as he went behind the counter, trying to figure out what had just happened. Will was flirting, right? Or did he just have a flirty personality? Was he even queer? The last thing Nico needed was another hopeless crush on a straight guy.

But his friend had said he was flirting, and Will hadn’t contradicted him. But maybe he was just really comfortable with his sexuality. He thought Percy was flirting with him, once upon a time. Maybe he’d just listen to them talk and see if he used the word “bro”. Not that “bro” was even a real word.

He looked to Will’s number in his notebook and saw it circled with a heart.

Yeah, okay. He was definitely flirting.

He pushed it to the side and took a breath. He was suppose to be working, not looking for a date.

He realized at some point that he’d finished his drink. He’d been so distracted that he hadn’t even tasted it.

He thought about leaving, going home to take a nap. But he caught sight of Will and decided against it. He could do with writing some more.

He took his cup to the counter for a refill.

“Another one?”

“Yeah, I’m on a roll.”

“You should let me read it when you finish.”

He squirmed at the idea. “Maybe.”

He went to hand Will his money when a girl leant over the counter next to him.“

"I got your texts.”

“Oh. Lou Ellen.”

She gave Will a droll stare. “I can see you’re very excited to see me.”

Will cleared his throat. “Lou Ellen, this is Nico.”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “Nico. Hi.” She held her hand up in a semi-wave.

He kept his face as calm as possible. He got the sickening idea that Will was trying to set him up with Lou Ellen. He racked his brain for anything he could do to head her off, short of announcing “I’m gay”.

“Let me just make this drink and I’ll take my lunch. Nico.” He grinned at him. “Lou Ellen took an entire semester of Bandit’s of the sea.”

“It’s the official term for female pirates.”

Nico couldn’t even bring himself to be excited. He was mortified. The second crush of his life and he was trying to set him up with his female friend.

But, what about that little heart bubble?

Lou Ellen jumped, squeaking. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it. “Oh, it’s just my boyfriend.” She waved the screen at Nico. She looked at it and laughed. “Good morning? It’s already nine, you loser.” She grinned as she texted him back.

Nico felt his entire body relax.

Will came out from behind the counter with the drink, handing it to Nico.

“I never paid.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Will went to the table and sat down. Lou Ellen took the seat next to him where Nico had been sitting.

He took the spot on the other side of Will, moving the chair with the bag over and taking another one from the next table over. He twisted his computer around and started asking Lou Ellen questions.

They got through three when he heard his name and looked over to see Reyna striding toward them.

“Hazel told me you might be here.” She moved his bag to the floor and took the seat. “I sent you five texts and called you twice. I was beginning to think you were hit by a car, the way you walk around with your head in the clouds.”

"Sorry. I was writing.”

She looked to Will and Lou Ellen. “I can see that.”

“Lou Ellen’s helping me with some research.”

She raised a hand. “Hello.”

Reyna nodded politely to her, then looked to Will.

How did he introduce Will? “And this is the guy who’s been flirting with me. He gave me is number. This one might even be gay. Or it might just be my wishful thinking again. You know me.”

“And this is Will.”

Reyna nodded again, and so did Will.

She turned to square her shoulders at Nico, speaking directly to him. That was one of the best things about her. She gave you her undivided attention. “Percy wants to know if you’re coming to the party.”

Nico made a face. “Why doesn’t he just ask me himself?”

“He says you’re more likely to say yes if I ask you.”

Nico rubbed at one of his eyes. “He’s right.”

“I’ll let him know.” She took a drink from his cup while she pulled out her phone. She paused, giving it an odd look. “Coffee?”

He shrugged. “I needed the caffeine.”

She put it back and stood up. “I’m getting something to eat.”

They all watched her walk to the counter, then Will turned to him.

“Who’s that?”

Nico took another drink, already wearing down again. “Reyna. She’s one of my roommates.”

She came back, placing an apple pastry between them. She didn’t say anything, but the message was clear. Eat.

So he waited for a moment, then tore off a bite, nibbling it. Honestly, after not eating since his small dinner two nights before, he felt a bit sick putting anything in his stomach. But the idea of Reyna and Jason sitting him down and watching him eat again was much worse.

He and Lou Ellen talked a bit longer while Will and Reyna just watched them.

Nico wrote in his notebook, fairly conscious of the way Will watched it.

At about ten he stood up. “I should get back to work. The hoards will be arriving soon.”

He looked at Nico’s notebook, his hand on the back of his chair, brushing Nico’s arm, making him blush. “I guess you won’t be needing that number now, huh?”

He sounded a bit disappointed.

Nico’s hand tightened around the notebook, and Will smiled.

He gave Lou Ellen a small wave and went back behind the counter as a small group came in.

“Nico, can I speak with you for a moment?” Reyna turned to Lou Ellen. “Excuse us.”

Lou Ellen looked a bit awkward. “Sure.”

Reyna grabbed Nico’s forearm and pulled him outside, the cold fall air making him shiver after being so warm for the past few hours.

“Do you like him?”

“What?” Yet he was blushing.

Reyna was one of the few people that knew about Nico. Like with Jason, she’d found out completely by accident.

“How long have you known him?”

“Um.” He looked at Will through the window. “Just today.”

“One day? Nico.”

“Uugh, I know.” He pushed his palms into his eyes. “It’s Percy all over again. Stupid Nico di Angelo and his dumb love at first sight habit.”

There was a pause and Nico knew what was coming.

“I hate to be the one to do this, but I don’t think Hazel and Jason will. What about Percy?”

He groaned loudly. “I don’t know. I haven’t had much time to think about it.”

He looked back to Will, who checked his phone and looked up. The two locked eyes and Nico looked away.

Rayna looked between them and sighed. “Maybe you should ask Piper.”

Nico took a deep breath. “Maybe you’re right.”

Piper showed up at their place, just swinging the door open and flopping on their couch. “What’s up?”

Reyna made her a drink. “Nico needs love advice.”

“Love advice?” She looked from Reyna to him. “Nico?”

He pulled his knees to his chest, glaring out the window. “Yeah, let’s all act like the apocalypse is happening.”

“Sorry.” She took a drink of the tea Reyna handed her. “Thank you.” She turned back to him. “I’m just surprised is all. It’s been nine years.”

Reyna sat next to her. “That’s the problem.”

“Ah.” Piper nodded. “Love triangle. Got it.”

Nico scowled at her. “Can we not equate my life to an awful teen romance, please?”

“Love triangles can be done well.” She put her cup down and shrugged. “All right, all right. So what’s going on?”

Nico told her the story, with Reyna throwing in details here and there.

By the end she was grinning. “This is good. You’ve taken your first step.”

“Yeah, but what about Percy?”

She pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. “Well, try this: think about him. Close your eyes and picture him. How do you feel?”

He took a breath, doing as she said.

His heart didn’t skip at the thought of him. How was that possible? He thought that would happen forever. “I- I feel warm. But not excited, not anxious.” He opened his eyes and stared at Piper.

“Okay. Now, try thinking of Will.”

Nico didn’t need to close his eyes. Just hearing his name made his insides flutter.

Piper and Reyna looked between themselves, then back to Nico, speaking in some silent girl talk.

“Why don’t you invite Will to the party?”

“Yeah, Percy won’t mind.”

“No.” He began tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair rapidly. “No. I can’t.”

“Okay, Nico.” Reyna put her hands on his arms and rubbed them. “Look at me. Nico.”

She snapped her fingers in front of his face and he looked at her, his breathing already calming. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, okay?”

He nodded, feeling light headed.

Piper stared at him, looking frightened. She wasn’t used to his panic attacks the way Reyna, Jason, and Hazel were.

“Okay.” Reyna held him to her, his face resting on her shoulder.

He fell asleep that way.

Nico had been mulling over his feelings for about six days when he and Hazel decided to spend a few hours at the cafe before their movie.

He still hadn’t told her about Will, didn’t need another reason for her to tell him he should get over Percy.

He was just glad she was as much of a morning person as he was. They shouldn’t run into Will at five in the afternoon.

Or so he thought. Apparently Will had a flexible schedule.

Hazel went straight up to him and ordered her drink, but Nico stayed rooted in front of the door.

For a while Will didn’t notice him. But when Hazel turned and called him over, he looked up.

For a very long moment they just stared at each other. Then Will came out from behind the counter.

“I’m taking my break.”

He strode right up to Nico and crossed his arms. “Oh, so you decided to show up, huh?”

He was pissed. Stark raving pissed.

Nico tapped at his leg. “Um, yeah.”

“What, couldn’t have just told me you weren’t interested? You had to blow me off instead?”

“That’s not-” His fingers tapped faster. “I’ve been busy.”

Hazel looked between them. “Nico, what’s going on?” She noticed he was tapping and took his hand.

He calmed instantly, and was able to look Will in the eyes.

“Busy. Right.”

“No, that’s…” He squeezed Hazel’s hand. “I’m just- not good at this.”

Will seemed to calm at that, his shoulders slouching forward. “Yeah, well, not seeing or hearing from you in a week feels an awful lot like being blown off.”

“Yeah. I know. Sorry.”

Will sighed. “Yeah, okay. Promise you weren’t blowing me off?”

“I promise.”

Hazel stared at him, eyes wide, finally realizing what was happening.

Before she could say anything, the door opened and they jumped aside to let the person in.

Jason grinned at them. “Hey. I saw you from across the street.” He reached out and ruffled Nico’s hair.

Nico fixed it, brushing it back in front of his eyes. “Will, this is my other roommate, Jason.”

“Oh, you’re Will. I’ve heard about you.” He reached out and shook his hand.

Will seemed happy at the idea that Nico’s friends knew about him.

But Nico just stared at Jason, incredulous. “How do you know bout Will?”

Jason looked over his shoulder. “Piper told me about him.”

“Piper told you about Will? I’ll kill her!”

“You told Piper about Will before me?”

Jason looked a tad bit belatedly guilty. “He just wanted some advice.”

“Don’t say that in front of him!” He gestured broadly at Will, who was watching the spectacle unfold before him with a half smile, looking somewhere between amused, confused, and frightened.

“Shoot.” Jason looked to Will, then back to Nico. “Does he not know you like him?”

Nico turned to Will, his mouth gaping and eyes painfully wide. He pushed his hands into his face. He could feel the heat like painful sunburn. “I’m just going to go walk into traffic now.”

He turned to leave, but Jason’s arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him back. “Woah there.”

Nico lost balance and reached out wildly for something to catch himself on, finding Will’s shirt, jerking him forward.

Nico didn’t think he’d ever been more mortified.

“I will kill you, Jason Grace. I know where you sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He gave Nico a hug before letting him go.

Will looked down at Nico’s grip on his shirt and cleared his throat.

Nico’s hand shot back, nearly hitting Hazel in the face.

“Hey, Will.”

Nico gave Jason the nastiest glare he could muster, but Jason ignored him.

“We’re having a huge party Halloween eve. You should come. There’s gonna be a costume contest. Couple costumes get extra points, and Nico’s got mad costuming skills.”

Nico gaped, leaning away from him. “Did you just ask Will out for me?”

Hazel snorted. “Did you just say 'mad costuming skills’?”

Will looked between them, grinning so broadly his face looked like it would break. “Yeah, sure. I think I have the night off.”

“Great.” He patted Will on the back, which might have seemed like a light tap to quarterback Jason, but it sent Will jerking forward. “All right. See you guys later.”

Nico just watched him go, the incredulous expression frozen on his face by now.

“So, he seems nice.”

Nico groaned, dropping his face into his hands as Hazel burst into insane giggles, holding onto Nico’s shoulder for balance.

Will took Nico’s phone when they sat down and found that his number had already been saved. He sent a text to himself and tossed it back to Nico. It slid across table and fell in his lap.

“There. Now we can actually talk occasionally.”

Nico didn’t mind. This was easier. He up the message to see what Will had sent himself.

**_You’re cute._ **

His hand constricted on the phone and he looked up to see Will grinning at him.

Is this what flirting was? Is this how it was when everyone did it? Nico had never tried before, except maybe unintentionally with Percy back when he was twelve. Though with Percy he could have done everything except tell him he was in love with him, and Percy would have been blissfully unaware, ruffling Nico’s hair and calling him “bro”.

Annabeth had to kiss him before he realized she liked him, and at least she fit into his hetero-normative world view.

This - Will - this was kind of nice.

He thought about flirting back, but everything he thought of made him blush, and he kept losing his nerve.

He nearly squeaked when a new text popped up on his phone. He noticed then that Will had put a little less-than-three heart by his name.

**_You don’t have to try so hard._ **

**_Sorry. I’m new at this._ **

**_Just be natural. Say whatever comes to your mind._ **

**_What came to my mind was “whatever”._ **

**_Wow. Poetry._ **

**_Thanks. I can teach you._ **

“You two are not seriously flirting through text right in front of me, are you?”

Nico pulled up his napkin and tossed it at Hazel, who swatted it away and sat forward, putting her chin on her hand, looking away from him.

“Oh, come on. You’re not mad, are you?”

“Of course not.”

He winced at her passive tone.

“Why should I be mad? You tell Jason and Reyna that you’re gay a year before you tell me. And now you tell Piper about Will, and I have to find out from Jason. No, I’m not mad at all.”

“I didn’t tell Jason and Reyna, they found out.”

“Piper.” She turned to face him. “You two aren’t even friends.”

“I needed advice.”

“And you couldn’t have asked me?”

“You’ve had the same boyfriend since you were thirteen.”

“Remember Sammy? Out of everyone, I should know best-”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t ask you. I don’t need another lecture-”

“Running away from reality won’t solve anything-”

“Don’t you think I know that? I’m not twelve anymore-“

"Twelve? You still do that. I recall last month-”

“Will you just let that go, already? it’s just like Christmas at Danielle’s-”

“You are not down playing Christmas again. Look, you messed up. You have to live with the repercussions of your actions-”

“I have been living with them! For four years! And your constant reminders aren’t helping any-”

“Oh, please. You still duck behind a tree or a wall every time dad comes to visit with Penny-”

“This is exactly what I’m talking about. You never let anything go!”

“Okay.”

They both looked over to Will, who was standing up. “I’m just gonna run to the back room for…” He paused, pursing his lips and staring at Nico like a deer in headlights, his thumbs pointing vaguely over his shoulders. “Something. Okay. Be right back.”

They watched him skitter off.

“Well, that wasn’t a side of me I wanted him to see just yet.”

“At least he hasn’t seen you angry. Save that for when he’s stuck with you forever.”

Nico smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

Hazel sighed, leaning into him. “I really do hate to pester you with the obvious, but what about Percy?”

Nico looked her in the eye, then to his hands on the table. “I don’t know. I was trying to figure that out before I ran into Will again.”

“Then why did you agree to come here?”

He hung his head. “I wasn’t expecting him to work evenings.”

“Nico!“

"I know, I know.” He covered his eyes with one hand. “Maybe- I don’t know. Maybe I was hoping we’d run into him. Maybe I just wanted the pressure taken off of me.”

“Nico.” Hazel put a hand on his arm.

He covered it, giving it a squeeze.

“Do you like him?”

He took a breath, running his hand through his hair. “I think so.”

“Then isn’t that enough for now?”

“Yeah, but what if this thing I have or Percy never goes away?” He waved his hand out from his chest. “What if, years from now, I have to go, 'hey, Will, sorry to tell you this, but I’m hopelessly in love with one of my straight best friends. Sorry’?” His groan tapered into a whine.

Hazel nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay, you do have a point.”

“Wow, gee. Thanks for understanding, sis.”

“Don’t sass me.”

“Sorry.”

“Maybe... Maybe Piper is a better person to talk to about this. I hate seeing you in pain, especially when there’s nothing I can do to help.”

Nico laughed, his voice breathy. “To be completely honest, I’m getting really tired of loving Percy.” He shook his head, a thin, humourless smile making his face uncomfortable. “It’s so exhausting.”

Hazel rested her head on his shoulder, running her thumb idly over part of his arm. “Don’t hate me for saying this, but I think you should tell Percy how you feel.”

Nico’s chest clutched.

Hazel’s hand gripped his arm. “Don’t freak out. Please don’t freak out. I just think it might be good for you. That, maybe, the reason this crush you have is dragging the way it is because you never had closure.”

Nico was okay. He was calm. He just had to keep telling himself that.

“I don’t know.”

“Just think about it, all right?”

He ran his fingers over the edge of the table. “All right.”

She looked up at him. “Promise?”

He smiled. “Promise.” He kissed her forehead.

He opened his phone to see a text from Will.

**_You two look like you’re getting along. Is it safe to come over?_ **

Nico snorted. He looked up to see Will watching them from behind the counter, his phone in his hand.

He waved him over.

Will took his seat by Nico again, moving his chair closer to him. He set a frozen drink on the table between them. “Try this.”

Nico picked it up, examining it from the side. “What is it?”

“Just try it.”

“I’m not going to try it.”

“Oh, come on.”

“No. Not until I know what it is.”

Will sighed. “Fine. It’s frozen hot chocolate.”

“What?”

“Try it.“

"That makes no sense. That’s an oxymoron.”

“It’s good.”

“It’s not possible.

"Would you just try it?”

“You can’t freeze hot chocolate. That just makes frozen chocolate.”

“God, you suck at flirting.”

Nico sneered at him. “Well excuse me. I’ve never flirted before.”

“Never?”

He shook his head.

“Not even with your ex’s?”

“Don’t have any.”

“Wait, you’ve never dated anyone before?”

This conversion was taking an embarrassing turn.

Nico glared at him. “So what if I haven’t?”

Will held up his hands. “Just surprised is all. I mean, wow, no pressure or anything, right?”

Nico scoffed. “It’s not that big a deal.” He set the cup down, turning his eyes to it. “I’m not some fairy tale princess dreaming of her first kiss.”

“Wait.”

He looked back to Will, who looked like he’d been punched. “Have you never kissed anyone before?

Nico slammed his hands on the table, pushing himself violently to his feet. "I’m leaving.”

Will lurched forward, grabbing his sleeve, and pulling him back down. “No, no, no. Wait.”

Nico huffed, staring at the corner of a painting in front of him.

“I’m sorry. That was rude and blunt. I’m just surprised.” Nico saw Will motion vaguely at him from the corner of his eye. “Look at you.”

Nico scowled at him. “What?”

Will heaved a breathy sigh, his freckles popping out over his blush. “You’re very attractive, okay?”

Nico stared at him. “You are the only person to ever think that.”

Will raised a brow. “I may be the only person to ever say it to your face, but I’m not the only person to think it. Lou Ellen thinks it.”

“Lou Ellen what?”

“Who’s Lou Ellen?”

“A friend of mine. Here.” Will pulled out his phone. “I’ll show you.” He pressed a few buttons and flipped it around to show him.

Hazel leant in next to him as Nico took the phone.

**_Holy shit! Nice choice! Does he have a brother? Preferably a straight one?_ **

Didn’t Lou Ellen have a boyfriend?

Nico gaped at the phone, then at Will, while Hazel giggled.

“Told you so.”

Nico slapped her arm lightly with the back of his hand.

“So you can see why I was surprised.” Will slipped the phone back into his pocket. “I thought for sure someone would want to kiss you.”

“Oh, people have.”

“Hazel!”

“But Nico’s so oblivious. Not that he would have let them even if he realized.”

“Why are we even talking about this?”

“Oh shush, Nico.”

“So.” Will leant toward him again. “What were you thinking for this costume contest?”

“Nico will probably go as a pirate again.”

He wanted to argue, but he already had his costume.

“Oh, maybe I’ll be a ninja then.”

Nico and Hazel both cocked a brow at him.

“Why would you be a ninja?”

“They’re not even from the same country.”

Will rolled his eyes. “Never mind. So, what then? A naval officer?”

Nico had been prepared to argue, but he stopped with his mouth open.

“That’s actually not a horrible idea.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No, really. That could be pretty cool.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We could have matching outfits, and opposing colour schemes.” He stared at a spot on the table, waving his hands about. “Oh, and a sword fight.” He waved his right hand back and forth.

“Wow. You really do get into this, don’t you?”

He blushed, putting his hands on his lap.

“No. It’s cute. I like it.”

“Will.”

He looked up and sighed. “Time to get back to work.” He stalled for a moment, half standing. He lent forward and kissed Nico on the cheek. “Text me a pic of your costume so I can start on mine.”

Hazel reached over and poked Nico’s arm when Will had walked off, but he was frozen in place. “Nico? Great, you broke him.”

Will laughed.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Nico got a text from Will.

**_Miss you already._ **

**_I’d say the same, but I haven’t had time._ **

**_But you will miss me?_ **

**_Maybe._ **

“Are you two flirting again?”

“What? No.” He put his phone away, ignoring the buzz that came immediately.

“It’s fine. I just don’t want to hear it the next time Frank texts me good night.”

Nico made a disgusted noise at the top of his throat. “He’s so sappy.”

“Not one.”

He rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

“Good.” Hazel wrapped her arm around Nico’s. “I really am happy for you.”

He smiled, hardly believing he’d done so. “Thanks. Here’s hoping it doesn’t blow up in my face.”

“One day at a time.”

Nico found himself texting Will several times a day, and doing most of his writing at the cafe. It seemed to make the three weeks until the party fly by.

And, as much as Nico was dreading the event, he found himself a bit giddy at the idea of a date with Will.

Not that this was a date, of course.

“So, I’m curious.”

Nico glared at Jason from the mirror as he fixed his hat.

“You’re not technically 'out’ yet, right? Just to us and Hazel and Hedge?”

Nico tapped at his hip, adjusting his belt. “Yeah.”

“So what’s your plan?”

He shrugged, though he felt none of the nonchalance the action gave off. “Show up with Will?”

The room was silent as his tapping increased.

“Well all right then.”

There was a knock at the door and Nico jumped. It was probably Will. He took a moment to fix his hair and collar in the mirror until he saw Jason beaming at him, and, while there was nothing mocking in his expression, Nico still scowled and marched to the door.

Will beamed at him in a charming, clumsily crafted, but not awful costume.

Nico felt embarrassed for a moment for having bought his.

“Reyna, Piper, are you two ready yet?”

Jason’s voice broke through Nico’s dumb daze and he lead the way into their apartment.

“I just have to find my phone.”

He searched in the cushions of his chair.

“Want me to call it?” Will wiggled his own phone by the charm.

“Sure.”

A moment later a Disney love ballad sounded through the room.

Nico looked around, confused. “What?” His eyes landed on Jason, who’s face was red with held back laughter. “Did you change Will’s ringtone to a bad romance song?”

Reyna handed the phone to him. “Don’t pretend you don’t like it, I know you have it on our ipod.”

Nico sputtered at her. “That’s none of your business.”

Piper hit Jason lightly on the back of his head. “Stop teasing him. This is a big deal for Nico.”

Nico pulled his hat down to cover his face. "I regret knowing all of you.”

Reyna fixed it so it was back where it was suppose to be. “All right, let’s go. We’re gonna be late.”

Will took Nico’s hand, sending a jilt through to his shoulder. His stomach tumbled and his chest went cold, then very hot, making him feel something akin to nausea, but much more pleasant.

He leaned down to whisper in his ear, his lips brushing Nico’s skin, making him shiver. “I like this song, too.”

“Come on, you love birds. There’ll be plenty of time to flirt at the party.”

Nico threw a few choice Italian phrases at Piper as they hurried to Reyna’s van.

The party was busy, but not as bad as Nico was expecting. Yet, at least. Percy was definitely a “more the merrier” type. But hopefully Annabeth forced him to show some restraint.

Speaking of. She was the first to meet them, pulling Piper into a hug.

She turned to Nico with a smile. For a split moment she looked to his and Will’s hands and Nico saw her surprise, a rush of panic urging through him. But she masked it quickly.

She threw him off with a hug, which she’d never once done with him. “I’ll head Percy off and tell him, so he doesn’t cause a scene.”

“Oh thank god.”

She smiled as she stood up straight to greet Will. “Hello. I’m Annabeth.”

Nico gestured with his free hand. “This is Will…” He tapered off awkwardly, not knowing exactly how to refer to him.

“His date.” He reached out to shake Annabeth’s hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Will.”

“Guys!”

Nico started to tap the back of Will’s hand rapidly, his breath quickening.

Annabeth turned around, her ponytail flipping, almost hitting Piper in the face, and strode toward Percy. She wrapped her arm around his, jerking him in the other direction. “I need your help in the kitchen.”

“What? But-”

“Now, seaweed brain.”

Will looked down at him as his tapping slowed. “What was that about?”

Nico glanced up, not tilting his head so Will couldn’t get an even better look at his blush. “Percy is very loud.”

“I see.” He leant down, closer to Nico’s height. “Nico, are you not out?”

Nico shifted his weight to one foot. “Not entirely.”

Will looked around awkwardly. “Um, should we…” He let go of Nico’s hand.

Nico grabbed it again. “No. This is fine.”

Will ran his thumb over the back of his hand slowly.

“Nico’s what!”

He slapped a hand over his face, groaning as the others laughed.

Hazel ran in, Frank trailing behind her. “Did we miss it? Did we miss Percy?”

Jason grinned at the doorway separating them from their hosts. “Just did.”

“Oh, shoot.”

“Miss Percy doing what?” Frank looked between each of them, stopping on Nico and Will’s hands. He looked around like he hadn’t noticed until he saw everyone watching him. He looked back to Nico awkwardly. “Are you two…?” He pointed between them.

“Yes.”

Nico looked up at Will, Amazed with the ease in which he confirmed their relationship, whatever it was.

“Oh, okay.”

This was so easy. Nico had built this moment up in his head as a big, massive, drama fest. None for this, “you gay?” “Yeah.” “Cool,” thing. He was beginning to regret not doing it sooner.

Of course, that would have involved explaining how he’d figured this whole thing out.

That he was content to never, ever do.

Percy wandered back in with Annabeth, staring blatantly at their hands. He seemed like he was trying not to be obvious with the way he kept glancing at other things, but he kept coming back to their hands.

No surprise there. Percy had the subtlety of, well, Percy.

But it didn’t bother him as much as he’d expected it to, Percy knowing. It was kind of relieving. Next to Hazel, Percy was the one he’d been most worried about. But he was okay.

He had to repeat the coming out process several more times. To Talia (“Kind figured”), Percy’s little brother Tyson (“You can do that?”), Clarisse (“Eh”).

Leo was late, showing up with his new girlfriend they were all starting to think was made up, and, even more surprising, was as stunning as he’d made her out to be.

When he looked to Nico with a grin, expecting him to fawn over her as well, Nico just gave him an approving nod.

He looked to their hands and Nico prepared himself for some lame, taunting joke.

“You gay?”

“Yeah.”

He nodded. “Cool.” He caught sight of Jason then and pulled Calypso over to him. “Bro, check out my beautiful new girlfriend. Isn’t she everything I said she was?”

Nico smiled. That was everyone. Everyone knew now. Everyone was okay with it.

Wow. Jason was right.

Well, mostly right. He’d said they’d all support him. But this was less support, and more acceptance. No one was patting his shoulder and telling him they were proud of him, or how strong he was.

No one was doing anything. It was exactly the same. No change. Nico was still Nico.

“Come on.”

Will pulled him into another room, the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

“Come here.” He wrapped his arms around Nico, holding him to his chest while he cried.

After the initial rush of tears were gone, Nico pulled away. He was still crying, but they were coming at a small trickle now.

“Thanks. I don’t know what came over me.”

Will shrugged. “It happens. I was a mess after I came out. Blubbered for an hour. Completely inconsolable.”

He could imagine it.

“Did they respond badly.”

“Nah. Dad’s bi, too, so that wasn’t a big deal. And my Aunt’s ace. People used to call them 'all or nothing’ when they were teenagers. And, as it turns out, my mum knew all along. Still doesn’t make it easy, though.”

Nico rested his head on Will’s chest. “Thanks. Having you here makes it easier.”

“Of course.”

Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Nico could feel the quick pace of his heart, and he wondered if Will could feel his, too.

“So, at risk of ruining the mood, have you thought about telling your family?”

Nico actually laughed at that. “Dad won’t care. His wife might be shocked, but it really isn’t something they’ll care too much about.”

He knew Will wanted to ask about Bianca, but Nico was glad he didn’t.

“Hey, Nico?”

He hummed, then noticed Will’s heart was hammering against his forehead. He leant back, but Wills arms had wrapped even tighter around his waist.

He looked up, and Will was staring at him intently, his eyes boring into him.

Nico pulled at his collar, having trouble breathing.

“Can I kiss you?“

He’d moved his face closer to Nico’s. His breath was burning on his already hot neck.

"Yeah.”

Will wrapped his arms entirely around Nico, pulling him against him, lifting him to his tip-toes.

He felt a little numb, a little light headed. He’d been moved back, leaning so Will had to keep him standing.

He moaned at the base of his throat, and he felt Will smile.

Nico slowly figured out what to do, falling into Will’s rhythm.

Eventually Will pulled back, pecking him one, two, three more times.

Nico sighed, following his lips.

“You know.” Will nuzzled his cheek. “Your eyes flutter when you kiss.”

“Shut up.”

He laughed.

Nico slowly opened his eyes, and they did flutter. His fingers ran idly over Will's neckline. He was about to say something stupid when Will spoke instead.

“We should go back out there.”

Not that stupid.

“Do we have to?”

Will laughed, giving him another quick kiss. “Yes.”

Nico sighed, standing up straight. “Fine. Let’s go.”

“One second.” Will reached over, fixing Nico’s hat and shirt, then his own. “All right. No, wait.” He kissed him again. “Okay, let’s go.”

Nico huffed, leading the way out.

Hazel rushed over to him, pulling him into a hug, and he thought, not for the first time, how unfair it was that she was taller than him in heels.

She cupped his face in her hands. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah.” He cupped her hand in his. “I’m okay.”

She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “Good.” She hugged him again. “Then there’s something you should know.”

“Nico!”

Hazel looked panicked. They turned to Percy.

“Check it!”

He pointed to Annabeth’s hand, which now held a ring with a small pink pearl on it. It wasn’t a diamond, but knowing Percy, and it’s position on her left ring finger, it was obviously an engagement ring.

Nico was more surprised by how much this development didn’t hurt. He’d expected this to happen for at least two years now, ever since he’d given up hope that the two of them would break up, and even the passing thought seemed to tear him apart.

But now there was just a dull ache deep in his chest.

He realized Reyna and Jason were watching him intently, and he smiled. “Congrats.”

“Thanks, bro. You’ve totally gotta be one of my grooms men.”

Nico nodded. “As long as you don’t get married in Bermuda shorts.”

“Absolutely not.”

“But Annabeth-”

“Under no circumstances.”

Nico turned to Frank. “So when are you two getting married?”

Frank gaped and sputtered at him, turning a new shade of red.

Everyone laughed as Hazel halfheartedly smacked Nico.

Nico kept glancing at Percy and Annabeth, who were in every moment together. They seemed to have reached that mysterious point in some relationships where they’d morphed into a single entity.

When they disappeared around the corner into the kitchen, Nico lurched to his feet in a sudden resolve. He turned to Will. “I’ll be right back.”

Will looked nervous. He gave Nico a shaky, weak, lopsided smile. “Okay.”

Nico followed them into the kitchen, finding Annabeth arranging cheese and crackers on a platter, and Percy reaching over his shoulder to steal some. She playfully elbowed him away, taking the piece to eat herself.

Nico cleared his throat.

They looked up and smiled. “Nico.”

God, they even spoke in unison.

He shifted awkwardly. “Percy, can I talk to you.”

Annabeth picked up the platter she was working on. “I’ll just go put this out-”

“No.” Nico started tapping again. While the idea of confessing his nine year hopeless love for Percy in front of anyone else was ridiculously terrifying, doing it alone seemed so much worse in that moment.

She stalled, putting the platter down slowly.

Nico cleared his throat excessively, losing his nerve.

“What is it?”

He looked to Annabeth, who nodded encouragingly.

He took a deep breath, twisting his skull ring, trying to imagine Bianca there supporting him.

“So, the thing is.” He could do this. “I’ve kind of had this this thing…” He felt like his throat was closing up.

“This thing?”

He nodded. “You know.” He motioned vaguely at Percy with both hands. “For you.”

There was a silence, and Nico wanted to turn and run from the apartment.

“Wait, you mean, like, a thing?”

Nico looked to the ceiling. Why me? “Yes, Percy. A thing.”

“Like, a romantic thing?”

He closed his eyes tight. “Yes, Percy. A romantic thing.” Though, at that moment, he wasn’t exactly sure why.

“For me?”

He heard Annabeth smack him and looked down to see Percy rubbing the back of his head.

“Yes, for you, Seaweed Brain.”

Nico looked to her. She was grinning at him, her eyes almost giddy.

Was she seriously happy Nico had been in love with her boyfriend - fiance?

“But, wait, so you don’t like me anymore?”

Nico actually grinned when he realized he didn’t. He was no longer in love with Percy Jackson.

Was that all it took? A month with a handsome, tall, tanned, blond man, and he was over this miserable, drawn out nightmare of a country love song?

“No. You’re not my type.”

“Not your type?” He looked honestly offended.

Annabeth went over to Nico, first giving him a high five, then pulling him into a one armed hug.

She handed him a tissue, which he used to deal with his tears before they fell and made another mess.

“Wow. So today’s a roller coaster.”

Annabeth laughed whole-heartedly, and, for once, Nico was glad he could never find it in himself to hate her. She was just too… great.

“All right. So I’ll see you guys later.”

“Wait a sec.”

“Let him go, Percy.”

“But-”

“See ya, Nico.”

Annabeth gave him a wave and he nodded back as he went to the main room.

He caught sight of Reyna first. The two of them locked eyes, and she seemed to understand innately. She nodded, turning back to Piper.

Jason jumped to his feet, nearly knocking Leo in the face with his elbow.

Nico just nodded at him and moved on.

He looked around for Will.

He had a momentary feeling that he was in a dream, like reality had floated away.

When Hazel put her hands on his arms, he was back.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m feeling better than I have in a long while.” He kissed her forehead. “You were right, as usual. Thanks.”

She smiled at him, rubbing his arms, and moving on.

Nico found Will watching him from the wall by the door to the hall, and made a beeline for him.

Will looked nervous. It was a bit endearing, really.

“You do what you needed to?”

Nico smiled. “Yeah.” He took Will’s hand and watched him break out into a beaming grin. “Everything’s all taken care of.”

He stood on his tip toes to kiss him, and even then Will had to lean down to meet him.

The entire party “oooed” at them, and Nico scowled.

“Mind your own business.”

“Hey, Nico.”

They turned to Jason, who was waving semi-wildly at him.

“Can you settle something Percy and I were talking about earlier?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“When you and Will get married, who’s gonna be your best man? It’s me, right?”

“No, dude, it’s totally me.” Percy came out with a platter of meat slices. “We’ve been friends since Nico was ten.”

“That was before you ignored him for three years.”

Percy made an offended noise and turned to Nico. “Well?”

With everyone’s eyes on him, Nico let the moment drag out.

“Reyna.”

The room erupted into mocking “oh’s” and Leo shouted, “slammed!”

Nico turned to kiss Will again. “I don’t know about you, but I am more than ready for this night to be over.”

“One last thing.” He handed Nico a small plate of grapes and apple slices. “Eat.”

“I’m not hungry.” He tried to put it on a table.

Will pushed it back into his hand. “Doctors orders.”

Nico scowled, looking between Hazel, Reyna, and Jason to see which one of the little rats told him.

“Calm down, anger management. I figured it out myself.”

Nico leaned away from him. “How?”

Will shrugged with one shoulder. “I’ve been watching you. It was pretty obvious.”

Nico snorted. “I don’t think you meant for that to sound as creepy as it did.”

“Oh, just eat.”

Nico laughed, picking up an apple slice. “Doesn’t an apple a day keep the doctor away?”

“You don’t need that.” Will took it from him and put it back on the plate, handing him a grape. “Here you go.”

Nico finished most of the grapes, and Will finally looked satisfied.

“There. Can we leave now? Please?”

“All right. Come on.”

The two started for the door, turning back around when Jason called after them.

Nico huffed. “What?”

“We haven’t even had the costume contest yet.”

Will wrapped his arms around Nico’s shoulders from behind. “Sorry. My boyfriend and I are gonna leave now. New couple and all. You get it.”

He dragged Nico from the apartment in a rush.

Will groaned, slapping himself on the forehead. “Sorry, Nico. I called you my boyfriend without even thinking about it. Is that okay?”

Nico pulled him down by his collar, the sound of his heart beating in his ears. “Perfect.”


End file.
